Phone Swap
by AwesomeCupcakeCat124
Summary: Hello Nalu shippers, this is a modern, uni AU fic in which a group of people (basically FairyTail) swap phones for a week, Lucy swaps with Natsu, Mira with Levy and Cana with Juvia and loads of other people also swap. This fic has mainly Nalu, some GaLe, Juvia and a few other ships as well, enjoy and please review! Btw the ages are different from the actual manga/anime.


**Note: Hello Nalu shippers, this is a modern, uni AU fic in which a group of people (basically FairyTail) swap phones for a week, Lucy swaps with Natsu, Mira with Levy and Cana with Juvia and loads of other people also swap. This fic has mainly Nalu, some GaLe, Juvia and a few other ships as well, enjoy and please review! Btw the ages are different from the actual manga/anime.**

How did she end up here, a stranger's phone in her hand, not being able to contact any of her friends and a crap selection of apps to choose from? Ah yes Mira that evilly perfect goddess of parties. Lucy sighed balancing the uncomfortably large phone in her hands, fingers brushing over the awkwardly spikey case in frustration. It had all started at that stupid party; everyone had got extremely drunk, even her perfect petite friend Levy, and some idiot matchmaker had suggested that they all (a bunch of complete strangers!) swap phones for a week and 'see what happens'. They had all piled their phones into the bowl, with passwords attached and so it began. It had been a day and Lucy was yet to really explore the new phone, not wanting to invade their privacy but curiosity soon got the better of her so she shakily entered the password and let out a sigh, where to start? She felt her fingers hover over their Instagram, before decidedly pressing down, this way she could find out more about them right?

Recently discovered information:  
Male  
20, roughly a year older than her  
Seemingly interested in dragons, fire and food  
Attending FairyTail University, just like her  
…And hot damn, he was physically flawless!

Lucy couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face as she admired his pristine body, she shook her head; she wasn't some kind of perve! However, she ignored her better judgment and continued scrolling, allowing herself to be bombarded with waves of glorious images. Lucy slapped herself mentally as she realised she'd been at this for ten minutes, she quickly came off of the page before she became a full-fledged stalker and decided to instead look at his contacts; seeing as he was at the same party, perhaps he knew some of her friends?

Blue  
Metal-Head  
Ice-Princess  
Water-Woman  
Vain Lion Dude  
Erza Scarlet

And the list went on, still no actual names appearing, well apart from Erza but she didn't want to let on what happened to the redhead as she would scold Lucy for taking part in such a ridiculous ordeal. Lucy sighed, scrolling back up the top and scrutinising each number individually until she recognised one. There! Water-Woman; that must be Juvia! She grinned and hit call, waiting patiently for her friend to pick up "Hello?" came a voice that certainly wasn't Juvia's "Who is this?" The voice prompted.  
"Juvia? It's Lucy." She replied hesitantly, maybe she'd been wrong about Water-Woman being Juvia.  
"Oh hi, this isn't her, I'm Cana, I went to a party and we all got super drunk, even me which is saying something because I can usually hold my liquor, but anyway, we all did some weird-ass phone swap game last night and I got this phone, sorry" Lucy sighed for what seemed like the bajillionth time that day and opened her mouth cautiously in reply "I was at that party to, I got stuck with some guys phone, since you were at the FairyTail party, maybe you know him?"  
"Hit me" the voice- no Cana replied.  
"Well his Instagram is fire_dragon_slayer"  
"Ohmygoditotallyknowhimheslikewellrippedisnthewellimeansoaremostofthefairytaildudesbuthey"  
"Eh?"  
"Sorry, um his name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"  
"…Natsu" repeated Lucy softly, the name rolled of her tongue nicely, She liked that name. Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly as Cana began to talk again. "So Lucy~ lets be friends K? I'm Cana Alberona, my Instagram is heavydrinkeralberona, yours?"  
"Celestial_Wizard" She replied, glad that she had at least one friend in this crisis.

Lucy let go of a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and settled more comfortably into her bed as she scrolled through Cana's Instagram. _Buzz_ ; a text from 'Ice-Princess' she ignored it before it hit her, the full scale of what she'd done: she'd given her phone away, her personal details, private information to a _stranger_.She was never drinking again. I'll have to find out who has my phone she thought, reaching for Natsu's phone and dialling her own number _brrr brrr brrr  
_ "Hello, this is Natsu speaking"


End file.
